ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Arkon
Arkon is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. He is the warlord and ruler of the extra-dimensional world of Polemachus. Fictional character biography Arkon was born of noble lineage on the extra-dimensional world Polemachus. The people of the Realm of Polemachus developed a culture that glorifies warfare, and Arkon succeeded in becoming the greatest warrior of his people. Appointed Imperion (ruler) of the largest country on Polemachus, Arkon mounted military campaigns against neighboring countries in an effort to conquer the world. His dreams were forgotten when Polemachus was faced with a world-wide catastrophe in that the light-and heat-providing planetary rings were disintegrating. Arkon's scientists determined that atomic explosions occurring on Earth somehow were extra-dimensionally translated to rekindle the energy rings for about a year. Although Polemachus had not developed nuclear weaponry, the scientists predicted that if they were to atomically annihilate the Earth, their world's energy-rings would be restored to power. Toward this goal, Arkon manipulated the hero known as the Scarlet Witch into reciting a magical spell found in a Polemachian book to enable Arkon to transport himself to Earth. Attracted to the Scarlet Witch and intending to marry her, Arkon kidnapped her as well as a group of atomic scientists. The scientists were forced to construct an atomic device. Before Arkon could detonate it on Earth, however, Scarlet Witch's super team, the Avengers battled Arkon. Iron Man and Thor managed to rekindle Polemachus' energy-rings. Arkon then ceased hostilities with Earth.Avengers #75-76 The Avengers had cause to revisit Arkon's world when their comrade, the Black Knight, was taken captive by Arkon while searching for the Well at the Center of Time. Arkon ceased hostilities with the Avengers when he learned that he was being duped by the Asgardian Amora the Enchantress, and later reconciled with the Avengers.Avengers #84 Although his world now possessed the capacity for atomic weapons, Arkon was dissatisfied with the length of time it took to build a nuclear arsenal. Thus, he devised a plan to pit three extra-dimensional worlds, one of which was Earth, against one another, in hopes that the energy from the resultant nuclear conflagration could be absorbed by his world. His elaborate machinations failed, due to the efforts of the Fantastic Four.Fantastic Four #160, 162-163 Arkon was forced to return to Earth yet again when the machine that Iron Man had once built to rekindle Polemachus' rings failed due to Arkon's tinkering with it. Arkon traveled to Earth to recruit Thor to recharge the machine, but he settled for the mutant X-Man known as Storm, who also had the ability to summon lightning, forcing her teammates to go after them. After a monumental struggle, the difficulty was settled, Storm through Cyclops' optic blasts helped re-energize the Energy Ring, and Arkon returned Storm and her allies to Earth.X-Men Annual #3 Another time, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four helped Arkon drive off an extra-dimensional invasion of Polemachus by the alien race of Badoon.Uncanny X-Men Annual #5 During this battle, Arkon and Storm developed feelings for one another, Arkon even desiring Storm to be his queen, but they decided that it was not to be, out of their respective responsibilities. He was later prodded via a dream-suggestion to return to Earth because a Hollywood movie had been made about him. This subliminal coaxing was from Amora the Enchantress. She had been given the task of killing Doctor Strange during the "Acts of Vengeance" campaign (where all the major villains teamed up and tried to see if "swapping" foes would result in the defeat of their heroic enemies). Arkon fought Wonder Man to punish him for appearing in the "Arkon" movies, and told him to warn the studio not to make any more.West Coast Avengers #31 Since her own attempt on Strange's life failed, she thought that Arkon's brawn might succeed where her beauty had not. She also informed him that if he should so desire, he could also slay Strange's lover & disciple; Clea. But since Amora stole his Bolts of Transport, unless he did as she demanded, he would never be able to return home. Although the intelligence from his spies incorrectly informed him that she was hideous, he knew that wedding with her would spread his kingdom to a second astral plane. With this information, and his desire to return home, he agreed to slay Strange and marry Clea. Once he lay eyes upon her, however, he realized that she was "breathtakingly beautiful" (and realized that his spies, who were mutated anthropoids, would have a different sense of physical beauty). Because he knew that he would most likely not be able to defeat Strange due to the mystic's mastery of sorcery, Arkon lured Strange to a power plant and inserted some of his power lightning bolts inside the plant's dynamo. Any use of magic by Strange, or any attempt to remove the bolts would cause the plant to explode, destroying the city. Arkon's plan was to kill Strange in hand-to-hand combat. Although Strange gave a good fight, he could not over-power Arkon who, seemingly, killed him. However, it turns out that Clea had cast a spell to give Strange the appearance of death, saving his life, and she then proceeded to attack Arkon herself. When he realized that he was in too deep, he demanded the Enchantress return his golden bolts of transport so that he may remove himself from Earth. Enchantress fled and then Clea dispatched him to his world herself.Doctor Strange Vol. 3 #12-13 Some time later, Arkon traveled to Earth to employ the Avengers West Coast and Fantastic Four as pawns in his war with rival otherworldly monarch Thundra, until he made peace with Thundra after realizing they shared a strong mutual attraction.Avengers West Coast #75 Later, with Thundra as his consort, Arkon sought Avengers' aid in repairing Polemachus's energy ring and protecting the maiden Astra from becoming a human sacrifice to Polemachus' religious zealots led by the high priest Anskar. Arkon also had a rival in his Grand Vizier, who, over time, convinced Arkon to return Polemachus to a more barbaric lifestyle rather than rely on its science. The Grand Vizier then abducted the superhero and Avenger Photon (Monica Rambeau) along with the supervillains battling her at the time, the Wrecking Crew. The Grand Vizier used the Wrecking Crew to depose of Arkon and Thundra, until the Avengers arrived to rescue their teammate and restore Arkon to the throne. Polemachus returned to its hybrid barbaric/scientific lifestyles. Arkon, Thundra, and all of Polemachus were last seen being wiped out by Krona during the JLA/Avengers crossover miniseries. However, since this took place in an inter-company crossover story, Arkon, Thundra, and Polemachus itself were all been restored to normal when the miniseries ended. This is further evidenced by Thundra's further appearances in the Marvel Universe. In the Marvel Universe, a series of low-budget sword and sorcery movies have been made about Arkon. Simon Williams (Wonder Man), in his first major Hollywood role, played the villain in one installment. Powers and abilities Arkon possesses a variety of superhuman abilities including great superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability. Arkon also possesses an accelerated healing factor enabling him to rapidly heal damaged tissue should he sustain injury. While all of his people possess these same physical attributes, Arkon's are much more developed than the majority of his race. Arkon is a cunning military strategist. He is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and swordsman, and is highly skilled in the usage of his throwing weapons, which were designed by the scientists and craftsmen of Polemachus. Arkon wields a collection of three energy weapons shaped like stylized lightning bolts that he caries in a quiver. Each of these bolts has a specific function and color. The golden bolts are used to open gateways to different dimensional planes. The scarlet and black bolts are used as offensive weapons and generate powerful explosive blasts when they hit their target. He also carries a shield. Arkon has been known to ride dinosaur-like reptilian mounts, some of which walk on two legs and others on four. Other reptilian mounts he uses have wings enabling them to carry him through the air. Other media Television ]] * Arkon appeared in the X-Men episodes "Storm Front" Pt. 1 and 2 voiced by Paul Haddad. In the series, Arkon, unleashes terrible weather conditions over Washington D.C. to get Storm's attention. It works—he begs her to return with him to his planet, Polemachus, to save it from meteorological chaos which threatens his people. After much pleading, Arkon convinces Storm. Intrigued by this dynamic leader but slightly suspicious, Storm departs but leaves a clue for the other X-Men to follow. Once Storm saves the planet, she is proclaimed savior throughout this universe, and Arkon asks her to marry him. But later she finds out that his ships are bringing thousands of slaves from nearby planets, and knows that Arkon is a Tyrant. Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:1970 comics characters debuts